time machine
by issyhotchner
Summary: JJ gets De-aged to a 4 year old girl. How does she cope? WARNING- mentions of physical and mental abuse
1. Chapter 1

It was coming to the end of a long case; the team had been investigating the murders of 5 children. None of the children had been reported missing. There was no proof that these 5 little girls even existed. This made the case hell for the team as they had no leads all week. By the time they had a suspect it was Sunday and they were all drained from a long hard case.

It was meant to be a simple arrest. Nothing in the profile suggested he wouldn't fight or run. JJ, Hotch, Emily, Derek, Rossi and Reid all pilled in to one SUV and set off to David Wheats house.

"when we get there I want Emily and Reid to take the basement, Derek and Rossi to take the ground floor and JJ and I will take the upstairs." Hotch said with authority.

A round of 'Yes sir' and nods was his reply and the rest of the journey was in silence.

Once they arrived they all got out of the SUV, guns drawn and partners by their side ready to catch this son of a bitch.

As Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Rossi took the front door, JJ and hotch went in the back as quietly as possible.

As they creeped upstairs JJ suddenly started to feel uneasy about this arrest.

She put the thought to the back of her mind and carried on in the opposite direction to Hotch.

A round of 'clears' could be heard through the house which only made the feeling worse for JJ.

As she entered the dark room she smelt a strong smell of chemicals. She kept her gun held up ready to shoot if need be and her eyes wide open.

She heard the door creak closed behind her. She spun around gun held high but before she had the chance to shoot she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

She let out an ear piercing scream as her vision started to fade away.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Hotch come in the unpainted old door and shoot Wheat in the head and watch him fall to the floor.

When JJ started to regain consciousness she felt dizzy and small.

She could hear voices but she couldn't make out the words being spoken.

'What the hell do we do?' She heard Emily say in a panicked tone.

'How is this even possible?' She heard Morgan speak.

'Guys, she's waking up' Hotch said softly.

JJ let out a small groan as she tried to lift her pounding head.

'What happened' JJ said weakly

Once she heard her voice she shot up instantly ignoring the pain and the dizziness.

'What's wrong with my voice.' JJ asked worriedly

When the team just started at her in silence she started to panic even more.

She put her hand to her head to try and ease away the pain but she stopped once she saw her ridiculously small hands.

'Hotch' JJ said scared as she looked at Hotch with tears in her eyes

Hotch leant down in front of JJ and wiped a few tears from her chubby cheeks that escaped her eyes.

'JJ we're gonna need to take you to the hospital straight away, okay?' Hotch said soothingly to the small girl.

As If out of habit, Hotch gently lifted JJ into his arms as he felt her wrap her small arms around his neck and bury her face into his chest sobbing.

'shhhh, you're going to be okay' Hotch said to JJ as he rubbed her back.

'Morgan, Dave and Reid you stay here and wait for CSI. Emily I need you with me at the hospital' Hotch said whilst bouncing JJ soothingly.

They all silently agreed and got on with their jobs.

Hotch handed JJ to Emily who climbed into the backseat of the SUV, holding JJ close to her

About half way to the hospital JJ stopped crying so Emily ran her thumbs across the small girl's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

'You're going to be okay I promise sweetie' Emily promised her best friend.

Once they arrived at the hospital, JJ was immediately taken away to have tests done and Hotch and Emily were both waiting impatiently for their return.

About an hour of waiting, JJ's doctor entered with little JJ clinging to his hand.

Once JJ saw hotch and Emily she ran into Hotch's arms and clung to him.

'So, I need to speak to you about my conclusions on JJ's case.' Doctor Benn asked.

'I'll go. You stay with her' Emily offered.

'There are a couple shops on the 5th floor you might be able to find some clothes for her up there.' JJ's doctor suggested.

'okay, thank you, Emily call me when you're finished here okay?' Hotch asked.

'Yeah sure.' Emily responded

After giving JJ a loving kiss on the forehead she followed the doctor into his office.

'Please take a seat' The doctor said as he motioned to one of the blue seats

'Jennifer's case is something I have never seen before so we weren't sure how to approach it. We ran some vitals on her heart and lungs and all major organs. She seems to be healthy as all the results were good. I would guess Jennifer's age at about 4 years old. Physically she is small for her age and she is also a little underweight so you need to make sure she eats 3 healthy meals a day. The thing I am worried about is her mental state. Jennifer seems very anxious and shy. She also got scared whenever a male doctor got close to her. If I were you I would try and contact her parents, ask them what she was like when she was young. Jennifer also will start acting her age. She will feel her adult self and child self-combining and this will be a very stressful and confusing situation for her so you need to be patient with her. Obviously JJ is not going to be able to stay by herself so I suggest putting her with someone she is comfortable with due to her mental state. Do you have any questions?' The doctor asks

'No thank you I'm pretty sure you covered it all. Do you think you could find a cure for this?' Emily asks worriedly.

'we are going to try, however this could take weeks, months or even years to cure.' The doctor explains sadly.

'well thank you for your time. We will make sure to call if there is any emergencies' Emily said as she shook the doctors hand and left the room running her hands over her face and sighing.

How was this happening?

Meanwhile upstairs JJ and Hotch were struggling to find an outfit for JJ.

'JJ what about this' Hotch said as he held up a brown denim skirt

JJ turned her nose up at it and hid her face in hotch's neck again.

'Guess not' Hotch thought to himself.

Just as Hotch was about to give up Emily came up behind him holding an adorable dark blue floral skirt and a pink lacy top to match. She also held a white cardigan and a pair of sparkly pink Mary-Janes.

'I figured you'd need help' Emily said smugly

Hotch grinned and handed JJ to Emily.

'Get her changed I'm going to call the guys' Hotch said

'Come on monkey' Emily said as they walked to the bathroom hand in hand.

Once JJ was changed her and Emily had done her hair in two French braids they walked out of the bathrooms to hunt down hotch.

Emily got her phone out and dialled Hotch's number

'Where the hell are you' Emily asked annoyed.

JJ was scared that Emily was going to hurt her. When Emily heard JJ whimper and grip her hand tighter she looked down to see JJ crying.

'Please don't hurt me Em'ly' JJ asked through tears.

Emily crouched down in front of JJ and pulled the hyperventilating little girl into her arms.

'JJ shhhh. Calm down baby. Try and breathe for me okay? Just breath baby.' Emily cooed.

Hotch came running up to them. He could see little JJ's chest rising and falling at a high speed and he quickly scooped her up into his arms.

'JJ sweetheart just breathe.' Hotch whispered in her ear.

'No one's going to hurt you baby.'

'You're safe I promise' Hotch continued to calm the 4-year-old down from her panic attack as best as he could.

Once JJ had calmed down she fell asleep in Hotch's arms. Hotch carried her to the car and put her in the back seat and buckled her in.

Once he and Emily were both in the car he started to drive to the airstrip to meet the rest of the team.

'It wasn't your fault' Hotch said as he looked at Emily

'She was so scared of me.' Emily asked as a single tear slipped down her face.

'I want JJ to stay with me until she's back to normal. I feel that would be the best thing for her.' Hotch said

'yeah I agree but what about Jack?' Emily asked

'Jack is at summer camp until the 7th of august, still another month. When he's back he will be glad to have someone to play with' Hotch explained

'Good idea. But me and Garcia get to buy her clothes. You've never shopped for a little girl before you are not going to stick her in a pantsuit and some sneakers' Emily said with her voice filled with humour.

'Okay fine.' Hotch said in mock defeat.

'Remember I told you she was underweight so you have got to make sure that you give her three good meals a day.' Emily double checked

'Are you forgetting I have a seven-year-old agent' Hotch said humorously

'Can you also try and figure out why she was begging me not to hurt her earlier when I didn't lay a finger on her? Something isn't right about that. What do you know about JJ's childhood?' Emily asked curiously

'Not a lot. I have left a message for Mrs Jareau like the doctor suggested. We'll see how she is in the next few days, if she gets worse than it could be worth a try on anxiety pills.' Hotch said sadly.

'Yeah let's hope it doesn't get to that' Emily sighed

They all slept the way back to DC. When they got back no one woke JJ instead Hotch lifted her gently and carried her to his car putting her in Jacks car seat. It was 3am so the roads were dead. It took them about 25 minutes to get back to hotch's. Hotch left both their bags in the car and carried her up to the guest room. He went and grabbed an old T-shirt of his and put her in it. He folded her clothes up and turned the light down a little. He left both his door and her door open just a crack.

At 5am JJ woke up not knowing where she was. She crawled out of bed and followed the light into Hotch's bedroom. He shook his arm in an attempt to wake him up.

'JJ what is it are you hurt?' Hotch asked sleepily

'I had a bad dweam' JJ responded

Hotch could see her shaking with fear and holding back tears. He grabbed her by her armpits and lifted her into his bed and held her close.

'Go back to sleep sweetheart' Hotch said whilst holding the small girl close to protect her.

They both fell back to sleep within five minutes and they didn't wake up until noon the next day. JJ and Hotch had a lot of adjusting to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch was awoken from his blasting alarm at 12pm. It was Monday but Hotch had given the team three days off to recover from the case. Hotch tried to wake JJ up but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"JJ honey time to get up" Hotch said gently

He had known JJ wasn't a morning person but it seemed that the child version of JJ was even worse with mornings.

Hotch tried to get up but JJ had different plans. She threw herself over his chest so he wouldn't move away.

Hotch chuckled and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Come on Jayge. I'll make you pancakes if you get up now" Hotch bribed

JJ shot up with an excited grin on her face.

"I'm up Hotchy." JJ said cutely.

"how about we go out for breakfast. Just me and you. Then later we can meet Emily and Penelope and they can we can take you shopping" Hotch asked

"Okay! Can we go now? I'm superrrrr hungry." JJ groaned.

"Okay your clothes are folded up on the chair in your room. Come back I when you're dressed and we'll sort this bee hive out' Hotch said as he tried to smooth down JJ's long blonde locks.

JJ ran off into her room to get changed and hotch put on some jeans and a brown sweater and grabbed his phone to call Emily

After 4 rings she answered

"hello?" Emily said

"Hi Emily it's me I was wondering if you and Garcia would meet me and JJ at around 2pm at the mall so we can take her shopping" Hotch asked

"Yeah sure. I know that Garcia is dying to meet little JJ. We'll be there" Emily said

"okay bye"

"bye" Emily finished and hung up just as JJ came running into his room with the same clothes as yesterday and her pink hairbrush in her hand.

Hotch sat down on his bed and motioned for JJ to come and stand in between his legs.

Hotch started brushing through the long hair being careful to get all the tangles out.

"okay what do you want me to do to your hair" Hotch asked

"umm can you French braid?" JJ said

"nope. How about I just put half of it up okay?"

Hotch got the top part of her hair and brushed it all into a pony tail smoothly. He struggled with the hair tie but eventually got it. He spun her around to look at her.

"all good. Right go and brush your teeth then we can get going okay?" Hotch said

Two minutes later hotch walked down the carpeted stairs to find JJ struggling with the buckle on her shoes.

"You need some help there?" Hotch asked humorously.

JJ looked up at him with cute evil eyes.

"They're too fiddly for me" She said annoyed.

Hotch knelt down in front of her and did up her buckles for her.

"Thank you" JJ said embarrassed that she couldn't do anything now.

Hotch noticed this sudden change in behaviour and gently cupped JJ's cheeks.

"Its going to be okay, sweetheart. I pinky promise." Hotch said as he pointed his pinky to her

JJ wrapped her much smaller pinky in his and kissed it and hotch did the same.

When they were ready to go, Hotch lifted JJ and put her on his hip. They walked out to the car and hotch placed the quiet JJ in Jacks car seat.

One thing that Hotch noticed was that JJ didn't like to speak much. She liked to be held and spoken to by other people but she didn't like speaking back to them.

Hotch had noticed the shyness in adult JJ when meeting new people. But she was polite and spoke to them.

Young JJ just didn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

"Are you excited to see Emily and Penelope?" Hotch asked, trying to get her to speak.

JJ shrugged her shoulders and looked and her small hands, avoiding eye contact with him.

Hotch decided to stop pushing JJ and the rest of the journey was done in silence.

When they arrived at the mall, Hotch parked up and got JJ out of the car.

He didn't know how she was going to react in such a crowded place as he had seen her get anxious around the team. And that was 5 People she knew.

Hotch picked JJ up and swung her onto his hip.

They walked to the small café that they were going to have brunch in and JJ was gripping on to the back of Hotch's sweater. Her eyes were scanning the crowded mall as if someone was coming to get her.

"you okay?" Hotch whispered in her ear.

JJ shook her head no and hid herself in the crook of Hotch's neck.

Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.

Once they were sat down in the cosy café, Hotch looked at the menu to find something for JJ to eat.

"How about pancakes?" Hotch asked, already knowing the answer.

JJ nodded her head with a great big smile on her face.

"Okay you can have either blueberry, strawberry or chocolate chip. Which kind do you want?"

"Strawberry" JJ said excitedly.

"Hmm what a surprise. But you gotta promise to eat them all, okay?"

"Yep!" JJ said.

Once they had ordered and they were waiting for their food, Hotch heard JJ speak up, quietly.

"are you going to send me back to my parents?" Jj asked worriedly.

"No, sweetheart, you are going to stay with me until you're back to normal." Hotch said soothingly.

When their food came, Hotch cut JJ's 2 small pancakes into pieces for her and watched her start eating.

After she had eaten about 5 pieces, she put her fork down and started to sip her water.

"Can you eat some more for me please jj" Hotch asked.

" 'M not hungry." JJ moaned.

"my tummy hurts and I feel sick." She continued.

"Just a couple more bites then you'll be done." Hotch tried to negotiate

Hotch watched JJ pick up the smallest piece on her plate, then painstakingly slow, bring it to her mouth and chew it.

"Can I be done now please?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"Okay but you eat a snack later okay?" Hotch said

"yeah." JJ said as she sat fiddling with her hands, waiting for hotch to finish his food.

Once they were done, Hotch got the bill and then they walked hand in hand to go and meet Emily and Penelope.

JJ's little hands were clammy and shaky in Hotch's big ones.

He knew she was nervous but he also knew that she had to get used to being around them a lot.

JJ and hotch made it to the meeting point before them so hotch knelt down in front of her.

"JJ anytime this all gets too much for you just tell me and we'll go straight home, okay?"

"k" JJ said

"Look there they are" Hotch said as he saw the girls in the crowds. Penelope looked very excited and she already had about 5 bags on her arms.

"Hello ladies." Hotch said as they approached.

"OH MY GOSH. JJ!" Penelope shouted as she enveloped JJ in a bone crushing hug.

"Garcia, I cant breathe." JJ said

"Oh sugarplum I cant help it you're just so adorable."

JJ was gripping Hotch's hand as they spoke about what stuff they needed to buy.

This was going to be a long couple of hours for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the group had decided what they needed to get little JJ, they set off in the direction of Justice, Garcia's first choice of stores. JJ was still gripping onto Hotch's hand and they walked a little behind the women, who were chatting about what kind of things would suit JJ.

Hotch could see that JJ's little legs were struggling at the pace they were walking so Hotch leant down and picked JJ up and he felt her relax in his arms.

"Thank you." JJ said embarrassed at the fact she had to be carried everywhere.

"Anytime" Hotch said as he held her closer to his chest.

"Are you excited to get new clothes?" Hotch asked JJ to get her mind off being scared.

"Yeah, but I kind of wish it was _jus_ me and you. I love _Em'ly_ and penny is just they like to shop too much and what if they make me get clothes I don't like?" JJ said worriedly

"Don't worry. I'm paying so I'll make sure I've got you're okay before we buy anything" Hotch said as he winked at her and squeezed her tighter

"Thank you" JJ said as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She felt safe in Hotch's arms.

JJ was just about to drift off to sleep in Hotch's arms when she felt him shake her awake, gently.

"Come on sleepyhead, we are here" Hotch whispered in her ear.

"huh what" JJ asked sleepily.

Hotch chuckled as he watched Garcia and Emily start to have a field day in _justice._

By the time JJ and Hotch had done looking at one of the shelves, they had only picked up 3 things. A pink floral dress, a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top with flowers around the top of it.

When Garcia and Emily got back to them, they both had their hands full of cute, girly clothes. JJ smiled at the stuff because she knew that they had picked out stuff we liked.

"So you better start trying some of this on so we actually make it out of this place before it closes." Hotch joked.

"Can you let me down" JJ whispered in to his ear.

When he granted her wish, she walked over to Emily and Penelope and took hold of both off their hands and she walked in between them.

Emily and Penelope exchanged a smile between them as this was the first time JJ had even tried to make contact with them today.

When they got to the fitting rooms, Hotch decided to wait on the chairs whilst Emily and Penelope went in with her.

JJ came out about 2 minutes later wearing her first outfit. It was the pair of white shorts and a t-shirt that had a giraffe on it. She had a vest over it with lacy white flowers on the shoulders.

"JJ you look adorable." Hotch said when she came to show him.

"Thank you" JJ whispered shyly as she looked at the floor.

She walked back to the fitting room and tired on one of her dresses. It was blue and it had a bit of a cross hatch back. She had paired it with a cropped sleeve, white cardigan. She definitely wanted this.

She had tried on about 10 outfits and now she was getting fussy.

"Em'ly can we be done now" JJ whined

"Sure sweetie. I think you've got enough clothes now." Emily said as she helped JJ back into her outfit.

When they went out to meet hotch JJ was walking a little behind the girls, with a very tired look on her face.

The girls handed the clothes to Hotch and went to look for Pjs and shoes also some other essentials that JJ would need.

Hotch put all of the clothes into the basket he had by his feet and then he looked at JJ who was standing in front of him.

"You ready to go home, sweetheart." Hotch asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah" Jj whispered back, her eyes already closing

Hotch picked up the basket and then he held on to JJs hand as they walked to get Emily and Penelope.

They put some more stuff they had found into the basket then looked at JJ and they knew it was time to go.

Once they had paid and they were each carrying about 3 full bags of clothes they decided it was time to go home.

They walked to the parking lot and put all of the bags in Hotchs trunk.

"Goodbye JJ, im glad we got to spend time together today." Garcia said as she bent down and gave the sleepy girl a hug.

Emily gave her a kiss on the forehead and waved her goodbye.

Hotch lifted JJ into the car and buckled her in. Within 2 minutes of being on the road she was fast asleep, soft snores escaping her slightly parted lips.

Once they got home, hotch carried her into his bedroom and tucked her in. He put her in his bedroom so he put away the stuff they had bought today without waking her up.

He carried about 10 bags in all together and started hanging up the skirts and dresses she had. He folded up her T-shirts and shorts sand put them into draws and then put away her Pjs, then he put away her swim stuff and finally, he hung up all of her jackets and cardigans and sweaters.

Hotch had also gone and picked up some stuff whilst they were in the fitting rooms.

He got some new floral bed sheets and he also got some throw pillows, blankets, teddies and some toys.

Once he had done changing her room he realised it was coming up to dinner time and Hotch needed to wake JJ up.

He walked into the room and he saw her whining and trying to hit something imaginary in her dream.

It was obvious to him that she was having a very bad nightmare and he didn't know how to wake her.

He went over and climbed into the bed and held her close to him hoping that it would make the nightmare go away.

It didn't, instead, she woke up and screamed "Daddy no!" at the top of her lungs.

JJ was crying hysterically and struggling to breathe.

Hotch pulled her up and sat her up onto his lap and held her close.

"JJ, JJ sweetie you gotta follow my breathing okay?" Hotch prompted

JJ was clutching her chest and sobbing so hard. Hotch thought that if he didn't do anything she would pass out from not breathing.

"JJ!" He shouted trying to get her attention.

She was starting to follow his breathing and she was calming down.

Her breathing was still a little shaky and she was crying but not as hard.

She lay her head on Hotch's chest, mortified by what had happened.

"You wanna talk about it" Hotch asked as he gently stroked tears away from her delicate face.

"n-no not-t right n-now" JJ said shakily.

Hotch simply held her close rocking her and stroking her back whispering into her ear.

"Its okay you are safe; no one is going to hurt you."

After about 5 minutes of quiet, JJ spoke up

"My dad" JJ said as she looked at the wall as if it was going to come and hurt her.

"what about your dad, JJ?" Hotch prompted.

"He'll come and hurt me again, just like he used to. Im too little to fight back now, Hotch I tried to fight back I did, I did" JJ said as she started crying again.

"JJ what did he do to you?" Hotch asked, ready to kill this man.

"He used to get _angwy_ with me. He used to shout at me and call me bad _fings_ and he hit me and it hurt bad hotch." JJ said through sobs.

"Shhhhh JJ its okay, I promise you are safe now. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Hotch said whilst making a mental not to have Garcia look up JJs parents.

How did he not know that one of his agents had gone through such a terrible thing as a child? JJ is just so small and innocent, how could anyone want to hurt her.

"How about, we both put on our Pjs and order pizza and watch a movie together." Hotch asked trying to cheer her up.

He felt her nod her head yes on his chest and then climbed off of his lap and walked to her room, Hotch following closely behind her.

"WOW!" JJ said loudly as she walked into her room. It looked like any other little girls bedroom but JJ had never had a decorated bedroom as a child.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged him tight.

"You are the best"  
"So I take it you like your room then" Hotch asked

"Yes yes yes"

"well put your Pjs on and we can eat and watch a movie okay?" Hotch said as he laid out a pair of PJs which had mermaids on them for her.

She got changed fast and walked out to see hotch wearing a pair of red plaid pj bottoms with a plain black T-shirt. JJ giggled at the sight.

"What are you laughing about, missy?" Hotch said mock seriously to her as he picked her up and put her on his hip.

"You aren't wearing a suit." She said through giggles.

"Well, I tend to not sleep in my suits" Hotch said with a chuckle

"oh man, now I owe Reid $20!" JJ said

"Wait you bet that I slept in my suit" Hotch asked.

"Yeah!" JJ said through giggles again.

"well, let's get some pizza in this little tummy of yours then" Hotch said as he ticked her tummy.

"S-stop Ho-t-tch" JJ said laughing her head off.

They sat down on the couch and hotch ordered the pizza. JJ picked the movie they were going to watch. She chose _toy story 2._

Hotch set the movie up and by the time he had got the movie, plates, drinks and he got one of JJs pink blankets, the pizza had arrived.

Once they had finished eating, JJ cuddled up into hotch's side and he pulled the blanket around them both.

They were both asleep within 5 minutes. Hotch was holding JJ close just so he could keep her safe from everyone that hurt her.

Hotch woke up when he heard the end credits blasting out of the speakers. He decided to leave the plates and boxes until tomorrow and turned the TV off. JJ was still fast asleep mumbling something about unicorns.

He looked down at her peaceful state and wondered how anyone would ever want to hurt her.

He picked her up with her blanket still wrapped around her, and carried her to her room.

Once he put her down in the bed and tucked her in. He turned on the night light by her bed.

"I love you princess" He said quietly as turned the main light off.

"I love you too" JJ mumbled back

He smiled as he walked back to his room. Maybe this wasn't so bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

At around 9am the next morning, Hotch awoke from his peaceful slumber. The house was silent so he assumed JJ had yet to wake up.

He had a quick shower and he got dressed into his casual clothes, some jeans and a sweater, and he walked down the hall to wake JJ up.

He opened the door to JJs room and found her fast asleep tangled in blankets. She looked so peaceful and youthful that Hotch didn't want to wake her so he sat on the bed next to her and stroked his hand through her golden locks.

"Morning sleepyhead." Hotch said gently when he saw JJ begin to stir.

JJ didn't say anything, instead she curled up into hotchs side and fell back to sleep.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"JJ you gotta wake up now honey." Hotch tried again.

"mmm k' "JJ mumbled.

Hotch lifted her into his arms and felt her snuggle into his neck.

"Breakfast or shower first?" Hotch asked.

"Shower" Came JJ sleepy response.

"Okay well you leave the door unlocked, okay?"

Hotch turned on the shower for her and left her to it.

"I'll be right outside if you need me" He said to JJ as he closed the door.

JJ took about 15 minutes to shower, it took her longer than usual because she wasn't used to having such short arms and small hands.

When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel which was huge around her, and walked out to meet hotch.

"All done" JJ said as she flashed her cute smile.

"Okay well go in and get dry, I picked out some clothes for you to wear, then come down and we'll eat breakfast, okay?"

JJ got dry and looked at the clothes hotch had picked for her. It was a white dress with pink and blue flowers on it and he got one of her blue denim vests to wear with it.

She tried to brush through her wet hair but her arms weren't long enough so she got dressed and went down to hotch with her brush.

"Hotch?" JJ asked nervously

"Yes Jennifer?"

"could you?" JJ said as she held her hairbrush out to him

"Of course."

Hotch sat jj down on his lap and stared brushing her hair, once he had done he got a towel and dried it even more.

"We don't have a hair dryer so I'm afraid you're going to have to let it dry by itself."

"okay thank you" JJ said

"so what do you want for breakfast, you can have cereal, toast, pancakes. If ive got it you can have it."

"Can I have a glass of milk." JJ asked

"You gotta eat something JJ" Hotch said as he sat on the chair in front of her

"m' not hungry." JJ said not meeting hotchs eyes.

"How about a small bowl of cereal?"

Hotch got up and picked out a small bowl and poured A handful of lucky charms into it with a splash of milk.

"Okay there's not a lot here so I expect you to eat it all." Hotch said as he put the bowl down in front of her

JJ looked at it like he had given her a three course meal.

She started eating, taking really small mouthfuls.

Hotch was watching her like a hawk as she slowly ate her breakfast making sure she ate the whole thing.

"JJ come on, you have to finish it all." Hotch tried gently

"I'm trying!" JJ raised her voice

Once she looked up she realised he had done wrong and her face turned a deep shade of red. Her lip started to quiver and tears started to fill her eyes. She tried to blink them away but she couldn't stop them from rolling down her face which annoyed her even more. Hotch gently reached over and stroked her arm.

"Get the hell off me I'm not a child, stop it. I'm trying my hardest you aren't helping me you're just treating me like a child" JJ screamed at the top of her voice

This shocked hotch so much that he had no reply. He let JJ storm out of the kitchen and stomp up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

Hotch heard JJ's sobs from the kitchen where he sat to give her time. He stayed there until he couldn't listen any longer, he ran straight to her room, when he opened the door he saw that she had thrown as much stuff around as she could and she was hidden under the bed sobbing and shaking so hard.

"JJ, come out from under there please."

JJ clearly could not hear him over the sound of her own sobs which made hotch reach under the bed and drag her out. He held her in his arms and made his way over to the bed. JJ curled up on top of his lap and cried into his chest. Hotch simply sat there and stroked her hair and kissed her head.

After about ten minutes of JJ crying into Hotch's shirt, he finally felt her stopping.

"I'm sorry Hotch." JJ said quietly

"it's ok princess, let's take a nap baby just close your eyes"

JJ, who had worn herself out crying, easily fell straight to sleep in her protector's arms. Hotch was holding and rocking for not long before he too fell straight to sleep.


End file.
